


Blossom

by Linisen



Series: Bloom [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha commands, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Commands, Confrontations, Domestic Fluff, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Meet the Family, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Regency, Victorian, Weddings, potentially harmful situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: When Yuuri leaves everything behind to be with the love of his life in favour of marrying Morooka, he leaves three letters on the mantel piece of his room. This is the aftermath they produced.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Bloom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929916
Comments: 148
Kudos: 441
Collections: NSFW Viktuuri Bookmarks, SFW Viktuuri Bookmarks





	1. The servers quarters at the Nikiforov estate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So, a while back I held a poll on which of my stories readers wanted to see continued - and Bloom won!  
> In the original fic Yuuri left three letters on the mantel piece, so this continuation will focus on those letters, and the aftermath they produced. This is just a teaser for the fic, which will start posting tomorrow and then post every Sunday for three weeks. 
> 
> Beta read by the lovely[Sae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaerenDPity)<3, you're wonderful.

Satsuki sat back heavy on the wooden chair in the server's quarters, taking a deep breath. She had been cleaning the upstairs sitting room, the one Lord Nikiforov most often used, and she was exhausted. They had been at it all morning, and while their master was gracious and good, they were all loyal and took pride in their work to make sure the house was up to par for its status. She and Hikaru had been cleaning for hours, continuing to finish up after lunch, and now they were both spent, legs up on the bar under the table to rest. 

“I think I may never be able to stand again,” Hikaru said with a sigh, and Satsuki giggled at her fellow maid and omega, seemingly just as tired as she felt. 

“We did good work though. I am sure Mrs. Baranovskaya will be pleased with it,” Satsuki said, referring to their housemaid. She and the butler Feltsman ran the Nikiforov estate’s servers and household, and even though they were both gruff at times, they loved the Nikiforovs very much, and the family cared warmly for all of them in return. It was a sad day five years ago when Alexi Nikiforov passed in the throes of a fever, and they had all mourned him. His son Victor had taken over, and even though he was a much less formal Earl than his father, he treated them fairly and kind. 

“I am too,” Hikaru agreed, and they both looked up as the footman Minami came into the room, placing a tray of tea in front of them. 

“Oda felt you needed this,” he said with a grin, planting himself down on the other side of the table. This was their most quiet time, a time to rest for a moment before the evening tasks started. It was always pleasant, a time to catch up with the other servers. Satsuki smiled gratefully as she stood, pouring all three of them tea, adding three more as Yuto -- Lord Nikiforov’s valet -- as well as Cao Bin and Ketty -- both footmen -- came into the servers dining hall. 

“His lordship looks so incredibly pained today,” Minami sighed as he sat back down, cup between his hands. “It pains me so to see him so sad.”

“I agree,” Hikaru said, and Satsuki nodded. His lordship truly had not been himself since returning after the summer spent at his friend Mr. Giacometti, and they all had a sense of why it could be so. Still, they had not gotten a word from the lord himself, and because of it they were all equal parts curious, equal parts troubled. 

“Has he still not said anything?” Ketty asked, turning to Yuto. “Not even to you?”

“No, I am afraid his lordship keeps being quiet about the ordeal. The bond mark is clear on his neck, as well as the mate’s scent, but he has not mentioned it. It is as if we both act that it does not exist,” Yuto said, stirring his cup. “I miss when he was happy. It is terrible to see him this way.”

“Could they have died?” Hikaru asked, horrified, and Cao Bin snorted. “What?”

“The bond mark would fade if they did, as well as the scent. It is most definitely someone alive,” the alpha answered. “I find it strange. Why would he be mated but have no mate with him? Not mention them? It must have been done out of wedlock.” 

“Cao Bin!” Satsuki gasped, joined in by the others. “You can not possibly know that. We all know that his lordship is a good alpha and he would never simply leave an omega if he had bonded them. I firmly believe so.”

“Perhaps they left him?” Ketty asked, and Satsuki threw her a look. The alpha raised her hands in defense. “I am sorry! I do not mean to spread gossip but if they are not dead, and they are not here, and he did not leave them then…” she trailed off, and Satsuki looked down, having no answer to give. Lord NIkiforov was a gracious, handsome alpha, and she had a hard time coming to terms with him having a tragic love affair. He was so bright after all. He deserved someone in his life, someone to bring him joy. The room fell quiet, and they all sipped their tea in contemplation.

“I still think it is strange,” Cao Bin said, and all around the table frustrated groans were let out. 

“Cao Bin have you no compassion?” Hikaru snapped, but all other protests fell quiet from there being rushed steps down the stairs, Feltsman appearing at the door. Had Satsuki not known him so well she may not have noticed the slightly wide eyed look, as well as the smile tugging at his lips. They all stood in a haste, Hikaru almost toppling the table over from trying to debangle his feet from the bar. 

“I fear I must cut your rest time short, for his lordship has received a visitor,” Feltsman said, and that tug at his lip came back, a ghost of a smile. “His lordship has requested a bath to be drawn for the omega in question in his private chambers, as well as have tea and sandwiches brought up.”

“Who is it?” Ketty asked with wide eyes, and they all hung on every breath the butler made, nervous, excited, hopeful. 

“An unmated omega, named Yuuri. He carries the scent his lordship has been carrying since he returned,” Feltsman said, and Satsuki’s heart jumped in her chest as Minami and Hikaru both squealed. Unmated, that was certainly strange, but still! He had come, he had come for his lordship. She was sure of it.   
“Are you certain?” Satsuki gasped, joy filling her as she smiled.

“Very much so. Now go, do not keep them waiting. Treat him kindly please. I have not seen his lordship this overjoyed since he was a child. We shall hope Mr. Yuuri is here to stay,” Feltsman said, and then retreated towards the kitchen, probably to give the news to the Oda the cook, his steps seeming lighter than Satsuki had ever seen them. 

“Let us hurry,” Satsuki said as he turned to Hikaru, grabbing his hand as they rushed out the door and towards the stairs. “Let us see if we can find Anya on the way as well, to help us.”

“Oh Satsuki I am so glad! What do you think he will be like, our new master?” Hikaru asked with a smile as wide as Satsuki felt hers was. 

“We shall have to go up and see,” she said excitedly, and then they rushed on up to start retrieving the water for the bath. 


	2. Phichit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _My dear friend Phichit_
> 
> _I am not certain this letter will bring any news to you, for you are always more well informed than I am and surely the gossip mill will find you before this letter does, but it felt only right to write this to you anyway. You are my dearest friend, and I would hate to leave you without a word of where I have gone, in case it is kept a secret._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to see so many be excited about this story! I'm excited to share it. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter of the boys finally getting to be together.

_ My dear friend Phichit _

_ I am not certain this letter will bring any news to you, for you are always more well informed than I am and surely the gossip mill will find you before this letter does, but it felt only right to write this to you anyway. You are my dearest friend, and I would hate to leave you without a word of where I have gone, in case it is kept a secret.  _

_ You have been right all along, you know you have been, and I will not attempt to deny it or brush it under the carpet any longer. I am in love with Earl Nikiforov. I love him so deeply I feel as though it has set into my bones, part of my very being. I love him for all that he is and all he lets me be, and as much as I have tried to hold back from letting myself chase after him, I can do so no longer.  _

_ I have decided to break the engagement with Mr. Morooka and ride to Earl Nikiforov’s estate tonight. I do not know if he will have me, but I call out to every higher being there might be for him to accept me. I have never told you, or any one this, but he already wears my mark on his neck. I fear this will shock you terribly, but as we are friends, I fear your wrath of not being up front with you more than shocking you.  _

_ He was so lovely Phichit, as he asked me to mark him, even though he could not mark me in return. He was utmost adoring, caring and sweet, as he laid with me. I am aware that we broke many rules, but I could not hold back. I thought I would live a loveless life, and for only that brief period of time I wanted to experience how it felt to be loved, adored. I hope you will not fault me too much for it, and that you will not end our friendship over it.  _

_ I am leaving just after the ink on this letter dries. I shall leave it on the mantelpiece and hope my parents send it to you. I have written one for them too, as well as for Mr. Morooka.  _

_ If Earl Nikiforov accepts me, and I am sure you shall hear about it if he does, do not hesitate to send me correspondence at his estate if you still wish to be my friend. I hope to hear from you.  _

_ Your friend etc. _

_ Yuuri Katsuki _

________________________

Victor woke feeling more rested than he had since well before the summer. Then, he had been filled with excitement to go visit his friend, excited to get away from his mother and from the upkeep of his estate for a few months. Being around Christophe always made him feel young again, as if they were still at university, and it had been a joy to arrive at his grounds and catch up. He had not expected the many sleepless nights that had followed his arrival, or rather, his meeting with Mr. Katsuki.

Oh, how Christophe had warned him of Yuuri, for as soon as he saw them together at that first dance he had been sure of Victor’s affections, no matter how well Victor tried to hide them. Christophe had rightfully done so, with sympathetic looks and a low voice, informed him of Yuuri’s unavailableness to be his. How many had fallen for the omega before him, only to learn about the arrangement. 

“It is a shame, truly,” Christophe had said with a sigh. “He is a good person who is trapped in an impossible situation. Do not let it consume you Victor, you will come out broken on the other side.”

He had been right of course, Victor had returned to his manor broken, heart in pieces, attention scattered as he held onto the small sliver of Yuuri he had been given, the most precious gift he had ever received, the bond. 

Christophe had been wrong too of course, for as Victor woke on the day after what would have been Yuuri’s wedding, the darkest day of both of their lives, he was not broken at all. Instead, he felt completed in a way he had never before, mended together by gold only to make him stronger, happier, more at peace. Yuuri rested next to him in bed, eyes still shut, lips parted as soft breath escaped them. He looked absolutely divine in the morning light, and Victor wondered if they could simply stay here in bed for the rest of time, so he could simply be with Yuuri. 

The fresh bondmark was red but healing, and Victor could not help but reach out towards it, even if he avoided touching it directly. Instead he caressed along Yuuri’s collarbone, tracing the shape. He was much more boney than he had been when they parted, and Victor swallowed thickly. What hardships had Yuuri gone through as they were apart? What had caused that overwhelming fear Victor had felt through the bond two days before? Yuuri had not mentioned it, and Victor had been too caught up in the fact that he was here, in his arms, pressed against his lips, head thrown back in ecstasy, to think to ask. Last night felt like a fever dream, the most beautiful one, and Victor was endlessly happy to wake up to find it was true. He would have to ask Yuuri now, now that they had forever, to know what hardships he had faced. He would have to do everything in his power to spoil him beyond words.

Yuuri stirred, rolling to the side towards Victor as his eyes slid open, rich brown and melted gold. His scent was sweet and content, and as he gazed upon Victor a rush of joy filled the bond, clear and intense. Victor gasped, a smile forming unbidden on his lips. 

“Good morning darling,” he whispered, and Yuuri curled even more towards him, legs slotting in between Victor’s, arms wrapping around his torso. 

“Morning,” Yuuri answered, his mouth pressing into Victor’s neck, lazily kissing over the skin down, as if he was mapping it out. “Mmh, what a wonderful morning it is.”

“Did you sleep well?” Victor asked, stroking his fingers carefully up and down Yuuri’s bare back, feeling shivers break out under the tips of them. 

“I did,” Yuuri agreed, letting his teeth graze Victor’s skin, earning a gasp from the alpha, before he turned his head up. He blinked slowly, as if sleep was still clinging to his lashes, and smiled. “Better than I have in years.”

Something warm, and comforting, and proud filled Victor’s being and a rumble left his chest, earning an even brighter smile from Yuuri, even as he blushed, cheeks stained pink. “Are you that happy?” Yuuri asked, even if Victor knew he could feel it too. He looked over Victor’s face, one hand coming to caress his cheek bone down to his jaw, following the slope down to the bondmark on Victor’s neck, weeks old and fully healed now. “I feel it through the bond, but it is so easy to excuse it to be my own. To hear you like this,” he said, hand moving down to Victor’s chest to where it was rumbling. “It felt almost too good to be true.”

A purr rose from Yuuri’s chest as well, and Victor closed his eyes to simply feel it, Yuuri’s forehead resting against his own, breaths mingling. Could one truly be this happy? Victor never knew such joy existed. 

“Would you like to be wedded today or tomorrow?” he asked, and felt Yuuri retreat slightly, Victor opening his eyes to meet his mate’s. 

“What would we do today, if we did not wed?” Yuuri asked, smiling softly, and Victor leaned down to press his lips to Yuuri’s, feeling that smile curl against his mouth. 

“I could take you out for a wedding dress,” Victor suggested, only parting enough to speak the words, before he claimed Yuuri’s lips again. Yuuri wrapped his arm around his neck, and Victor rolled them over, so he rested above Yuuri, leaning his elbows on either side of his head as they kissed. Yuuri opened up so easily, his mouth warm and sweet, addicting. 

“Is there something wrong with the dress I wore yesterday?” Yuuri asked as Victor pulled back to catch his breath, looking down at his kiss-red lips, flushed cheeks, half lidded eyes. Arousal warmed Victor’s body, and he let his fingers caress over Yuuri’s cheekbones and jaw, holding back from rolling his hips into Yuuri’s groin, even as his cock stirred from his mate laying underneath him, happy, scent sweet, finally at peace. He had not realised how much tension Yuuri had carried in his body constantly until he saw him relaxed now. Yuuri’s hands caressed up and down his sides, and it was truly a wonder to be able to be here together without worry of being found, of being safe in their bed. Victor’s alpha instincts had always been slightly on edge in the clearing even if it was their haven. Here he knew he could protect Yuuri. Here he knew they were safe. 

“None at all, I simply wish to spoil you till my heart's content. Would you let me, dearest?” Victor asked, and then felt Yuuri’s hips move up to meet his, making him gasp. Yuuri was growing hard too, a lustful gleam in his eyes as he bit down on his lower lip, rocking up. The scent of arousal was filling the air now, and Victor took long breaths of it, feeling more blood fill his cock.

“Could we do spoiling tomorrow?” Yuuri asked in a low voice, his hands moving down his hips to cup Victor’s cheeks. “I wish so terribly to be wedded to you.” He pressed his hands down hard, making Victor rut harder into his groin. Their hard lengths were trapped between their bodies, friction teasing. Victor could smell Yuuri’s slick too, and he longed to caress down to feel it, run his fingers through the wetness of his lust. 

“Of course love,” Victor breathed, pushing up on his arms so he could roll his hips more firmly into Yuuri’s groin, gaining leverage. Yuuri gasped, moving his hands up to Victor’s back again. “I shall call for an officiant to come here then, and we can do it in the greenhouse as soon as I am able to let you out of this bed.”

“You have a greenhouse?” Yuuri gasped, head tipping back as he grabbed Victor’s back tighter, dark lashes fluttering against his cheekbones. He was the most breathtaking thing in the world, how would Victor even be able to look away? How would he ever get anything done from now on?

“We have a greenhouse darling,” he said, leaning down to kiss up Yuuri’s neck, breathing in his lovely scent. “Everything mine is yours. Ours. I can not wait to show it to you.” Contrary to what he said he took his time as he continued to kiss, their hips rolling together as they built their arousal. Victor stopped his lips from traveling only to suck marks into Yuuri’s skin, making sure to leave the scent gland not bit scattered with red and purple marks. Yuuri moaned for each of them, his fingers digging roughly into Victor’s back, sure to leave marks as well. “What do you want Yuuri?”

“I want you inside me,” he said, and Victor pushed up so to look at him, smiling proudly at the marks on Yuuri’s neck, both the bond and the kiss marks. “Would you take me again?”

“As many times as you would like love,” Victor promised. “I still feel as though I have been given the greatest gift for simply meeting you. For you to be my mate feels beyond words. I wish to give you all I have and all I can.” 

“Come fill me then, all I desire is to have you close,” Yuuri said, pushing up to claim Victor’s lips with his own, pulling him back down into the bed. Victor followed so easily, shifting to caress a hand up Yuuri’s thigh, feeling the slick that had gathered there. Yuuri moaned into his mouth, and Victor caressed higher, until he reached his wet entrance. Yuuri’s teeth grazed Victor’s lower lip as he started circling it, pressing his scent glands to Victor’s on his neck to scent him. 

“Mmmh,” Victor moaned as an intense rush of Yuuri’s aroused pheromones field him, and then pushed a finger inside Yuuri’s heat.    
“O-oh,” Yuuri gasped, hips starting to move instantly to rock Victor’s finger in and out of him. Victor let him, pushing up to simply watch. Yuuri was breathtaking as he took what he desired, and Victor felt blessed to get to see it, to see him open himself up on Victor’s fingers. “More, Victor ple-please more.”

Yuuri opened his eyes slowly, pulling his own lower lip in between his teeth as he continued to move, breathy moans falling from his lips. Victor nodded, pulling his finger out to push in two instead. Yuuri keened, legs falling even more open as he gripped Victor tight. “Yes, yees-”

“You look so beautiful my love,” Victor said curling his fingers as Yuuri moaned his name. “So perfect, so lovely.”

“Victor, Victor mmmh,” Yuuri panted, keeping eye contact with Victor as his body took his fingers. “Good, So good you mmmh- you take care of me so well.”    
“I love taking care of you,” Victor said, and Yuuri whined, a sharp gasp leaving his lungs as Victor pushed three fingers into him. “I love to see you pleasured.”

“As- aaah- as do I Victor I- I love to see when you come, when you sink into me and- oh,” Yuuri breathed, and Victor leaned down to kiss him again, because it was becoming too hard not to. He craved the closeness, to taste his own name from Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri melted underneath him, and soon he was relaxed enough to take Victor into him, and yet Victor waited until Yuuri asked him to. He loved to see him like this, pleasured, and could have stayed there the entire day with simply his fingers inside Yuuri, listening to his moans, keeping him pleasured. The thought made him long for Yuuri’s heat, and he decided he should ask him about it later, so they could prepare for it properly. Until then, he mouthed at Yuuri’s jaw and neck, fingers moving in and out of the omega as Yuuri moaned. 

Eventually it seemed Yuuri grew inpatient, and he pulled away from a long kiss, catching Victor’s eye. “Would you take me now? Please?” he asked, his eyes dark with lust, lips violent red. How could Victor ever deny him anything? 

“Of course Yuuri, my Yuuri,” he answered, and then shuffled, pulling his hand out to slick up his cock. Yuuri watched with his lip pulled in between his teeth, and Victor smirked at him, even wider when Yuuri looked up from his cock to his face. He was about to tease him, ask if Yuuri saw something he liked, but Yuuri beat him to it.

“I would love to get my mouth on that,” he said, and Victor faltered in his movements, a low moan pressing out of his chest at the thought. He had to grab the base of his erection, just so not to come then and there. “Perhaps tonight after you have made an honest omega out of me, I can fall on my knees and do so.” He smiled cheekily, and Victor groaned, letting go of his cock to place his hands on either side of Yuuri’s head, kissing him deeply. 

“You will be the death of me if you continue talking in such a way,” he said as he pulled back, moving one of his hands so he could start lining up to Yuuri’s hole. 

“No death,” Yuuri said, his eyes turning tender. “Only pleasure and love.” 

“As you wish,” Victor agreed, smiling as he pressed his cock to Yuuri’s hole. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Yuuri agreed, and then raised his legs, wrapping around Victor’s hips to pull him closer, the tip sinking in. “Oh yesss.”

“Yuuri,” Victor moaned, his mouth open as he slowly pushed in. Yuuri's tightness was overwhelming, hugging him just right. Yuuri kissed his jaw now, mouthing, sucking, kissing, as Victor sank further and further into Yuuri. The bond was flaring with emotions, and it felt so good, so right to be just here, inside Yuuri, making him feel taken care of and pleased. “Mmmh.”

“You fill me so well,” Yuuri gasped. “You fill me so good Victor,” he said, and Victor’s lips found his as he was finally seated inside him, kissing deeply wet. 

“You’re magnificent,” Victor said, and then he pulled out only to snap his hips into Yuuri again. “Ah!”

“Yes, Victor, yes again,” Yuuri breathed, his legs pressing him back into him, a rhythm building as Victor fucked into him, Yuuri holding on tight as their moans filled the room along with their aroused scent. “More, more.”

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed, his hips moving as pleasure built in his gut, making his fingers and lips tingle. Yuuri felt so right around him, so perfect, and he could not hold back from snapping his hips sharper into Yuuri, addicted to his sounds. “I love you, I love- ah- Yuuri.”

“I love you too,” Yuuri agreed, his hips meeting Victor’s every thrust. “Come in me. I need it aah- please, please Victor.”   
“Yes,” Victor agreed, and then moved his hand between them so he could wrap his hand around Yuuri’s erection, the omega arching off the bed as Victor started stroking. They were moving frantically now, mouths pressed together as they breathed the same air. Victor was so close, knot swelling at the base of his cock. “Can- hnng- can I knot you?”

“Yes please yes,” Yuuri panted, and Victor whimpered, his thrusts increasing in force. “Fill me alpha, fill me up with your come.”   
“Fuck,” Victor breathed, so close, so very close. “Yuuri I- aaah.” His knot pushed inside, and Yuuri arched off the bed as he all but screamed Victor’s name, the grip on each other tight as Victor came, Yuuri spurting come between them as he clenched down hard on Victor’s knot and cock. It was heavenly, and Victor trembled as wave after wave of pleasure shot through him, more and more come filling Yuuri from his spend. Yuuri trembled, and Victor laid them both down into the bedding from where they had clung to each other, trying to catch his breath. 

“I guess you decided to start spoiling me now,” Yuuri laughed, and Victor laughed too, euphoric and happy as he started placing kisses over Yuuri’s jaw and neck. 

“Oh love, I plan on spoiling you always.” 

  
  


They stayed in the afterglow for a moment, before detangling and cleaning up, Victor running washcloths all over Yuuri’s lovely skin, before drying him off. They helped each other dress too, not ready to let anyone into their space just yet. 

“I shall go down to speak to the servants about you, and you can make the nest if you want?” Victor suggested, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s temple. “Would that be alright?”

“Sounds like a good plan,” Yuuri agreed, fidgeting a little as he looked back towards the bed, before meeting Victor’s eye again. “Do you think they will find it odd? I mean, surely they will… this was not very conventionally done,” he said, and Victor stroked over his cheek, trying to make sense of the swirling emotions in Yuuri’s mind. 

“Yes, we have not acted as most do, that is true, and I am sure we will hear it and that there will be much gossip about it, but I do not mind as long as you are by my side,” Victor said, and Yuuri leaned into his touch. 

“You are right,” he said, turning to press a kiss into the palm of Victor’s hand. “I do not care about their judgement as long as you love me. I only hope we can feel safe from such scrutiny in our home.”

“You are right love, we shall see to it. We will not be unkind or unjust, but if there is any of the staff that has a problem with us mating, they can find employment somewhere else,” Victor stated, pulling Yuuri into his arms. “I only wish for you to be happy, and feel free. You have spent far too long trapped.”

“You are too good to me,” Yuuri sighed, pressing his lips to Victor's cheeks before pulling back so they could look at each other. “Alright, let me nest and go speak to the butler, what was his name?”

“Feltsman, he is a good man, a bit of a traditionalist but I do not think he will give us any trouble. I have grown up with him, and even if I think he did like the way my father acted better, I know he has this family’s best interest at heart,” Victor said with a smile. “You come down once you are ready, and we will gather the servants to introduce you. In the meantime I shall send a telegram to the officiant, as well as send a letter to my mother.”

“Do you think she will be cross with me?” Yuuri asked, and Victor could feel the anxiety flaring in Yuuri’s body, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his bond mark in hopes of soothing him.

“She will be surprised, but I may have already mentioned meeting someone who interested me this summer, so she might already suspect something. I am sure she will come home soon to meet you, if nothing else is holding her back in London that is,” Victor answered, and Yuuri nodded, relaxing slightly but not much. “We will face it all together.”

“We shall,” Yuuri agreed, and then went up on his toes to press his lips to Victor’s. After that they parted, and Victor closed the door carefully behind him after having introduced Makkachin to Yuuri, leaving the two alone in the bedroom as he walked down, finding Feltsman waiting for him in the hallway below the stairs. 

“Good morning my lord,” he said, and Victor caught a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. It was gone in the blink of an eye. “I take it you slept well.” 

“I most certainly did,” Victor agreed. “I am to write a telegram to the officiant in town, to send for a wedding today, do you think one of the footmen could take it as soon as it is done?”

“Of course sir,” Feltsman said. “We had hoped, since you came home mated without a mate, that he would find his way here. We are most happy for you sir.” He stopped himself, clearing his throat and looked away, and Victor felt his heart warm. He was truly happy for having such good parents that had treated the servants kindly, so it spilled over on Victor as well. 

“I know it is not conventional, but I hope that you will support us in this. I hope we can be wedded today, so it is as soon as possible, and Yuuri would like to come down to greet everyone as soon as we are done with breakfast, if you do not mind preparing them all to come up?”

“Certainly not,” Feltsman said with a nod. “Ring the bell and I will take care of it. Here? Or in the sitting room?”

“The sitting room I think, make it feel less formal, but in the east one, for the sake of everyone having room to come in,” Victor said with a smile, and then swallowed. “And please let them know that if any of them have trouble with our mating, we wish for them to leave their position. Give them a good reference, no hard feelings, but we wish- I wish, for my mate to feel safe here, in his home.”

“I will let them know,” Feltsman said, and with that they parted. Victor walked into his study to write the telegram, sending for a footman as soon as it was finished. He started writing the letter for his mother next, and just as he was done and put it with the mail for the post going out in the morning, Yuuri and Makka emerged from the stairs, seemingly having become good friends already. Victor smiled. It felt so lovely to see Yuuri here in Victor’s home, their home, with their dog. A dream he never thought would come true. 

“Are you hungry?” he asked as he wound an arm around Yuuri’s waist to lead him into the sitting room. It was late enough in the day for breakfast to become tea, and they could forgo the breakfast room for the more comfortable sofas in the light blue east sitting room. He rang the bell, and a footman came to receive the order of fetching tea and food, and soon there was an array of bread and jam and butter placed in front of them, the black tea warm and lovely. 

“This is the best breakfast I have ever eaten,” Yuuri said wistfully as he put down his cup, turning to smile at Victor. “Can we have breakfast like this every morning?”

“I think that sounds wonderful,” Victor agreed, letting his hand travel down to Yuuri’s neck, where his bond mark was on display. Yuuri humed in contentment as Victor brushed over it and Victor smiled. 

“Perhaps we should cover it, so not to cause even more scandal?” Yuuri asked, and Victor sighed, nodding as he reached for his cravat. He pulled it from his neck, and then tied it in a neat bow around Yuuri’s instead, hiding the mark perfectly, just as mated omegas always did. 

“I resent hiding it but you are right. Tomorrow we shall get you a wedding collar, along with new dresses and shoes and whatever else you might need,” Victor said before leaning forward to press his lips to Yuuri’s one more time. “Are you ready to meet the household? I thought we could take a tour of the house afterwards, as we wait for the officiant?”

“Perfect,” Yuuri agreed, and Victor pressed his lips to his once more, before going to ring the bell to call them all up. 

Introductions went smoothly, and as suspected Yuuri managed to charm them all. Victor was in no way surprised, but Yuuri seemed oblivious to the fact that he could wrap anyone around his fingers. Feltsman did disclose that a footman and a maid had decided to leave, and were packing their things as they spoke. As Victor looked over the group and saw Cao Bin and Anya missing, he could not say he was surprised. 

“Would you please write them good letters of recommendations?” he asked Feltsman, and the butler nodded, even if he did not look happy about it. Victor turned to Yuuri and gave his hand a squeeze, feeling the uneasiness his mate was feeling flow through the bond. They would have to speak more about it later. “Oda, could you please prepare something special for dinner. It does not have to be extravagant, but I do wish for us to have something good to celebrate the wedding, if it is possible.” 

“Of course sir, is there to be a wedding today?” the cook asked, and Victor smiled as he nodded, looking back at Yuuri who was smiling back.

“Yes, we have sent for the officiant by telegram so hopefully they will arrive soon. There will only be you as our guests, so the dinner will be between Yuuri and myself, so not a large party,” Victor explained, and the cook smiled warmly. 

“Then I am sure we will be able to prepare something exquisite. I would want his lordship Yuuri to have a good first experience of our food after all,” Oda said, and Victor smiled proudly.    
“Please do not trouble yourself too much on my account,” Yuuri hurried to say. “I do not want to cause you trouble.”

“There is no trouble at all dear,” Oda said, and Yuuri smiled, and Victor did too, before dismissing the staff to their regular duties. He offered Yuuri his arm then, and led him through the bottom floor of the manor first, showing the two sitting rooms, the library, the ballroom, breakfast room, dining room and great hall, as well as the greenhouse. As expected, Yuuri fell in love with it instantly, eyes wide as they walked along the greenery, even if the nature outside of the windows were gray and crumpled under the cold of autumn. 

“It is beautiful,” Yuuri said as he looked around in awe. “Do you ever sit out here?”

Victor paused. The greenhouse had been used mostly as a conservatory, and Victor had played here much when he was young, but he had no memory of his parents using it as another sitting room. “No, I do not think we have. What a wonderful idea.”

“Do you think so?” Yuuri asked with a soft smile and Victor nodded, stepping close to pull him in for an embrace. “I think a daybed would be lovely? Or a couch?”

“We shall move one from the other rooms, there is so much furniture up in the guestrooms, we shall go up and look at them next. Where would you want it to be placed?” 

  
  


They moved on to the second floor after that, Makka on their heels, and they had gotten about half way around when Feltsman came to call them down since the officiant had come. Victor recognized the alpha immediately, and let out a breath of relief. He knew this mating would raise eyebrows, but at least he knew that Mr. Thomas was not one for gossip, or malice. The old alpha took one look at them and a smile quirked up at the corner of his mouth.

“I suppose it happens in all classes, even the upper one,” he simply said, pulling out papers from his bag. “I have these to be signed first, is there a study or a library where we could tend to them?” 

They served the alpha tea as they went over the papers, and they both signed them, Feltsman and Mrs Baranovskaya as their two witnesses, along with the rest of the staff, as they gave their vows in the great hall of the manor. Yuuri smiled widely as Mr. Thomas announced them to be husbands, and then pressed forward to claim Victor’s lips softly, laughing at the cheers erupting from around them. It was unconventional and not according to society's rules, but now all was as it should have been from the beginning. They were now husbands, Yuuri was now Lord Yuuri Nikiforov, and they both carried bonding marks on their necks. It was all Victor had ever hoped for, no matter the order in which it had happened. 

The coming day was spent in the village shopping for dresses for Yuuri, as well as a wedding choker. Yuuri picked out one in delicate gold without stones, and even if Victor would have gone for something more extravagant, for Yuuri surely deserved it, it was what his husband preferred. Victor was happy to give it to him. He only wanted his mate to be happy after all. 

They were given odd looks as they went from shop to shop, but all they encountered congratulated them as Victor explained they were newly wed, and that he and Yuuri had met in the summer while Victor was visiting down south. They had made sure the announcement in the papers would state that they had been wedded, not when and were, to hope to avoid some of the gossip, and even if the announcement had yet to hit the papers, the general perception seemed to be that they had wedded during the summer. Victor did nothing to correct them. 

Instead he fawned over Yuuri, and made sure they brought home at least five dresses for Yuuri to wear, as well as two pairs of shoes. Victor had tried for him to agree to a cloak as well, but Yuuri had refused. Victor did not mind too much. His husband did look dashing in the red one after all. 

Everything felt much more lovely with Yuuri, and as they settled into their bed that night Victor still felt as if the whole situation was slightly surreal. In the weeks leading up to Yuuri’s wedding to Mr. Morooka he had never dared to hope for this, and now it felt as though it was a dream come true. They had many hurdles to face, and Victor was sure that the coming weeks would be tough, but he had Yuuri in his arms, and it was what mattered the most. 

“What are you thinking of?” Yuuri asked, their fingers tangled together under the sheets. Victor stroked his side all the way down from his hip up to his cheek with his free hand, taking his time. He stopped by the bondmark, uncovered as they went to bed, and felt immense pride from seeing it. Yuuri had chosen him, had defied everything he had been taught and told, to be with him. It was almost too much to bear. 

“I love you so deeply, I feel I might float away from happiness, I feel so light,” he admitted, and Yuuri smiled, soft and sweet. “I am so grateful to have met you, that you dared to trust me, that you wanted to know me, that you gave me this bond, and then that you came to let me mark you to.”

“Victor,” Yuuri breathed, and Victor brought his hands up to kiss them, pressing his lips to his palms. “I am so grateful too, that you never gave up, that you loved me even though I gave you so many doubts.”

“I never doubted this love,” Victor said, even though for a moment there before Yuuri arrived at his doorstep he had, for a heart wrenching moment feared he had lost Yuuri’s affection. “No matter the cost.”

“I adore you,” Yuuri said, and then he kissed him, and did not stop until they were both spent and sated, curled into each other’s arms.

  
  


Victor felt wonderfully content as he rested in the greenhouse on the daybed they had moved there, Yuuri resting on his chest as Victor read out loud from a book they had decided on whilst looking through the library. Yuuri was making patterns on his chest over his shirt, Victor’s tail- and waistcoat slung over the armchair having been carried in as well. There was a platter of sweetmeats resting on a table next to the day bed, and every so often Yuuri picked one up and fed it to Victor, or ate it himself. Victor still worried about how he had thinned during the time they were apart, and rejoiced in being able to indulge in this manner, Yuuri so wonderfully warm on his chest, happily purring in a low rumble as Victor read. 

A knock on the glass door startled them, and they both sat up, detangling for propriety's sake. 

“Come in,” Victor called, and they were soon joined by Feltsman, looking slightly annoyed yet amused, which was something that occurred more and more often, Victor had noticed. Perhaps the old alpha enjoyed the new life Yurui had breathed into the house, even if he had only been there for a few days.

“Will it become a pattern sir, of unmated omegas showing up unannounced on our doorstep?” Feltsman asked, and Victor quirked an eyebrow up, looking over at Yuuri who looked just as puzzled as he himself felt. 

“I beg your pardon?” he asked, and Feltsman looked at him with a flat look

“There is another one, one I do not recognize,” he stated, and Victor felt even more perplexed by this. Who could this be?   
“Really?” Victor asked and the butler grumbled. 

“Yes, well at least you do not smell like this one and they do not smell like you so I would assume they are not here for the same reason as his lordship Yuuri came for,” he said flatly, and Victor laughed, Yuuri giggling by his side. 

“Ah, well no I have not let any other omega bite me, nore have I bitten anyone besides Yuuri, so I would deem it impossible,” Victor answered and Feltsman shook his head, clearly finding this drama beneath him. 

“I should hope so,” he said with a sigh, which only made Victor smile wider. “He is asking for His lordship Yuuri. Should I send him in?” Feltsman asked, his gaze drifting to Yuuri.

“Why not? Or what do you say, My Yuuri?” Victor asked, standing to pull on his waistcoat. 

“Alright,” Yuuri agreed, rising to stand too. “Perhaps we should go meet them? And have tea in the sitting room? The south one,” he suggested, and Victor smiled widely at Yuuri feeling so at home as to suggest a place and for tea to be served and see guests. “I do not want someone I do not know in here.” 

“Excellent idea, will you send down to the kitchen for it Feltsman?” Victor asked, pulling his tail coats on as well. The butler agreed, and they followed him out of the greenhouse, coming into the foaye to see a familiar face. Victor smiled, and he could feel a rush of joy from Yuuri through the bond. 

“Phichit!” Yuuri exclaimed, letting go of Victor’s hand to rush forward. Victor let him, happy to see Mr. Chulanont laugh as he opened his arms for them to embrace. “What are you doing here?”

“Of course I had to come!” Mr Chulanont laughed, pulling back from the embrace to take Yuuri’s hands. “My best friend eloped! I had to make sure you were alright.”

“But without a chaperone?” Yuuri asked, tone worried, and Victor felt a smile spread on his face just like it did on Mr. Chulanont’s. 

“Oh Yuuri, you are mated now, Mr. Nikiforov is mated, I do not need a chaperone here,” he said in a soft tone.

“Oh.” Yuuri flushed as he looked over at Victor, but then his brows furrowed and he looked back. “How did you know I was mated? I never sent you affirmation of that.”

“Yuuri, the second Mari came to tell us the wedding was canceled I knew you were already here and probably already bonded,” Mr Chulanont said with a soft smile. “The letter she handed me was just a confirmation. I am glad I was right.”

“You always know me well,” Yuuri sighed, gesturing to the sitting room before stepping back from Mr. Chulanont to take Victor’s arm as they walked inside, settling on the couches next to the windows. “How was Mari? Have you met my parents?”

“I have not seen Mr. and Mrs Katsuki no,” Mr Chulanont admitted. “Mari came to tell us that the wedding had been canceled, and that they could not find you. Only when most had left did she hand me the letter. I held back from coming here a few days just so it would not seem too suspicious for me to travel, as well as wanting to give you some privacy.”

“We are very grateful,” Victor said, and Yuuri turned to him to scowl, even as Mr. Chulanont laughed heartily. The footman brought in a tray for tea then, and Victor asked a guestroom to be set up for Mr. Chulanont after affirming the omega staying at least for one night. 

“How has the gossip been?” Yuuri asked as soon as Mr. Chulanont was settled with a tea cup, and the omega frowned, causing a surge of worry to rush through the bond. Victor put down his cup in favour of taking Yuuri’s hand, and Yuuri squeezed it, some of the worry in the bond simmering down. 

“A lot assumed you eloped, with someone or alone,” Mr. Chulanont said slowly. “Your wedding to Mr. Morooka was of course well known, but I believe many were surprised about the match. You and Mr. Morooka have always been very different, and I do not think many felt it was a good match, other than in terms of finance. Some were very understanding of your behaviour, and some were very surprised, since your family has such a good reputation.” 

“And my parents, my family? What did they say about them?” Yuuri asked, and Victor felt so for him, anxiety clear in his scent and his feelings. Victor wished he could take it away, to make it all better. To go back in time and urge his father to help the Katsuki’s instead, anything for Yuuri not to have to bear this. Victor was well aware that the reason Yuuri had stayed in the arrangement was for obligation towards his parents, and that even he did not care as much what others thought of him, but what they thought of his family.

“They felt sorry for them mostly, that you had disgraced them,” Mr. Chulanont said truthfully, and Yuuri let out a long breath. “But I do think they will change their minds as soon as they find out about you marrying an earl. You have a title now. No matter what happened in the past, there is little shame in that.”

“That is true. Titles and income is everything,” Yuuri agreed, looking up to meet Victor’s eyes. “I would have run away to you even if you were a farmer.”

Victor’s heart warmed by the statement and he smiled, wishing he could lean over to claim Yuuri’s lips. “I know darling,” Victor answered, and indulged in bringing Yuuri’s hand to kiss his knuckles. “It is lucky however, that my title might make this blow over faster, and we can all get on with our lives.”

“Hopefully,” Yuuri said with a sigh, and then turned back to Mr. Chulanont, looking less tense, but Victor could still feel it through the bond. “Let us not speak of it anymore. How have you been? Please tell me all about your journey.” 

  
  


A maid showed Mr. Chulanont up to the guestroom prepared for him after they were done with tea, and as soon as he was out of hearing range Yuuri turned to Victor, placing a hand on his arm. “Could I borrow your study to write a letter to my parents?” he asked, and Victor nodded, giving Yuuri his arm as they moved over to his private study on the second floor. 

“What do you want to write them?” he asked as they walked side by side, Yuuri’s mind a storm through the bond.

“I feel bad for leaving them so hastily, even if I do not regret doing so,” Yuuri said, turning to smile towards Victor. “It was the best thing I have ever done, but I am aware that it must have hurt them.”

“You did leave them a letter too, yes? Like for Phichit?” Victor prompted, remembering Yuuri saying something about it on his first day at the manor. 

“I did yes, one for them, one for Phichit and one for Mr. Morooka. I do not know if I should write them, I just… I want to let them know how things worked out, and how they are welcome to come here, if they wish to.” Yuuri looked up at him in question, and Victor slowed them so he could press a kiss to Yuuri’s lips, just as he had longed for all afternoon.

“Of course they are, anyone you want to invite is welcome here,” he promised, and Yuuri smiled, kissing him again. Victor caressed a lock of his hair away from his face as he retreated, and then they started walking again, reaching the study and walking inside. “I do however request the permission to throw anyone out who insults you, or our love.”

Yuuri laughed at that, pressing his lips to Victor’s cheek. “Permission granted.” Victor smiled too, settling Yuuri down at the desk, bringing up paper and ink, leaving kisses on his nose and cheeks as he went. He settled down into the armchair on the other side of the desk when Yuuri had everything he needed, speaking before Yuuri put ink on paper. 

“Darling,” he prompted, and Yuuri looked up, deep dark eyes beautiful in the soft light. “Would you let them know that if we can assist them in any way, in terms of the turmoil they might be facing, financially or otherwise, we would be happy to help?”

“Are you certain?” Yuuri asked, head tilted to the side. “I know it was my decision to come here, and I do not wish to make trouble for you. It is the last I want.”

“Having you here is the most wonderful thing I could ever have imagined, if helping family with their struggles is something I can do to ease your worries, along with those you care for, I will gladly do so. Would you tell them that, from me?”

Yuuri swallowed thickly, and Victor could feel the deep adoration rushing through the bond, the same as Victor felt in return. “I will,” he promised, and then dipped the quill in ink, and started to write.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: The piece is disturbed at the manor by another guest, this one not at all as welcome.   
> Want to read it now? Check out this [twitter post](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20)
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	3. Morooka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Mr. Hisahi Morooka_
> 
> _It may come as a surprise to you that I will not be wedded to you come morning. I have decided to break off our long engagement and the arrangement that our parents made for us many years ago. There are many reasons for my decision, one of them being the fact that your words during tonight’s dinner have shown ruthlessness unparred, and that I can not in any way consider living such a life...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy so many of you are enjoying this continuation. It feels really great to be able to show what happened after Victor and Yuuri was finally able to be together. 
> 
> Hugs!

_ Mr. Hisahi Morooka _

_ It may come as a surprise to you that I will not be wedded to you come morning. I have decided to break off our long engagement and the arrangement that our parents made for us many years ago. There are many reasons for my decision, one of them being the fact that your words during tonight’s dinner have shown ruthlessness unparred, and that I can not in any way consider living such a life. You have never shown any warmth towards me, and perhaps you have felt as trapped in this arrangement as I have. We have never spoken of it after all, so I will not pretend to know your feelings. I cannot stand the idea of being your mate, not even for the sake of my family’s reputation. _

_ The second reason is much more personal, and since we are not friends, barely acquaintances, and you have made it known that you do not care for my opinions, you shall not know it. I have gone somewhere I hope I will be safe and loved in a manner I am sure you would have never wanted or would be able to provide. I hope this will serve as a wake up call for you to change, and to take life into your own hands as opposed to letting your parents dictate it. Find someone to cherish.  _

_ I have.  _

_ I have no desire to tell you where I am, which is why I will not include a return address. I hope I will not see you again, and if I do, I hope we can be civil and merely acknowledge each other and not speak to one another.  _

_ Not Yours _

_ Yuuri Katsuki _

________________________

The scent of feral alpha burned in Yuuri’s nose even before the pounding on the door could be heard, making fear rush in Yuuri’s veins. He was tucked away on the balcony on the front of the estate, overlooking the fountain, wrapped in a warm blanket with a book resting on his lap. The cool autumn air felt lovely on his flushed skin, which was why he had been drawn to the second story balcony, since pre-heat had started simmering in his veins. The knocking on the door along with the raging alpha scent, and one Yuuri is familiar with at that, sent dread pooling in his gut.

Phichit had left that morning after his three day visit, as it became evident that Yuuri’s heat was approaching faster than expected, and whilst Yuuri was sad to see him leave, he was relieved to get to prepare for this heat with Victor without any distractions. Yuuri had of course never spent a heat with anyone before, and he was equal parts excited as nervous, wanting it to be a good experience for the both of them. Yuuri had spent the morning redoing the nest in their chambers, as well as building one on the daybed in the greenhouse, for the sole reason that it felt right, while Victor spoke to the staff.

Mrs Baranovskaya had snorted when Yuuri apologised for making such a fuss, claiming that they had all been expecting it and had already started making preparations the day after their wedding. They were newly mated after all, and the servers would take their time off in the days when Yuuri was in heat, leaving only Feltsman and Oda, as well as one of the maids. They would be tucked into the servers quarters unless called on. Yuuri felt relieved by it. The announcement for their marriage had gone out in the papers yesterday, and if anyone came to congratulate them, the servers would be able to tend to them as Victor and Yuuri could not.

Victor had left him after lunch to see to some business at the stables, and Yuuri had not felt compelled to join, for leaving the manor in his state felt unsettling. Venturing out on the balcony was about as far as he was comfortable going, but now he felt terrified. He wished he had asked Victor to stay instead of encouraging him to go tend to the estate only so he could be close to Yuuri as the heat approached. 

He closed the book, trying to hold back from breathing in that horrid scent as he stood on shaky legs. He could feel the preheat making him nauseous under the onslaught of the scent, and he hurried inside, taking a deep breath as he closed the door behind him. Inside everything was free from feral alpha scent, and Yuuri sucked deep breaths of it into his lungs, trying to calm his racing heart. The pounding on the door could still be heard ringing through the manor, and Yuuri left the book on a nearby bench before hurrying towards the stairs, even if his instincts were screaming for him not to. He had to take care of the staff, he had to make sure they were safe. 

“My lord, what is happening?” Hikaru asked as Yuuri came towards the head of the stairs, and Yuuri slowed, turning to him fully. 

“There’s a feral alpha here,” Yuuri said in a rush, and Hikaru sucked in a sharp breath. “He is unmated and probably dangerous. I need you to make sure all of the unmated omega’s are down in the serves hall and kept safe. Send Ketty or Minami out for his lordship by the stables. Tell him to come immediately. Hurry.” 

Hikaru nodded and then rushed off, Yuuri taking a deep breath to try to calm himself before he turned to go down the stairs and guard the door. It seemed to still be closed as he reached the bottom of the stairs, and his heart pounded roughly in his chest with each pound on the door. Yuuri could see one of the younger footmen approach the door from the study, and Yuuri hurried over, breath caught in his chest.    
“Wait!” he called, but it was too late, the footman had just pulled down the handle as Yuuri managed to push the word out, and the door burst open, displaying the enraged Hisashi Morooka in the opening. Yuuri froze, unsure if he should run or stand his ground. His heart pounded so hard it hurt, and Yuuri saw the footman stagger back from the impact of the scent of the feral alpha. 

“Yuuri!” Mr. Morooka called, and Yuuri curled his fingers into his skirt, hands fisting. He did not know what to do. He could not leave the footman there, for what if Mr. Morooka took his rage out on him? He was so young, Yuuri could not bear to know he got hurt, and what if Yuuri ran away and Mr. Morooka started searching the house, finding one of the maids alone. No, Yuuri would have to stay. He was the reason for this, he would have to face this. “Yuuri!”

Yuuri took a deep breath and stepped into direct vision of where the alpha was, seeing him pause in his steps. “Stop,” Yuuri said with as much conviction as he could, even though it had no effect command-wise. An alpha could command an omega and not the other way around after all. Still Mr. Morooka paused, nose flaring. Yuuri took a deep breath, trying not to let the feral alpha scent make him gag, and pushed out calming pheromones, as much as he possibly could. “You need to calm down.”

“Yuuri,” the alpha said again, the shock of seeing him seeming to have worn off as he started moving further into the house again. This was dangerous, Yuuri knew. Yuuri was mated and should therefore repulse Mr. Morooka, or at least seem completely uninteresting, but it seemed in his feral state Mr. Morooka could not process it, and the fact that Yuuri was in preheat most certainly did not help. “Come.”

It was not quite a command, but it was a near thing, and Yuuri could feel it tugging at his mind. Now that he was mated, any other alpha’s command than Victor’s would be less powerful, but he could still fall under commands if they were powerful enough. 

“No,” Yuuri said sharply, wishing deeply that he could know if Victor was on his way, that he would be here soon. Mr. Morooka took another step into the hall, and Yuuri took one back, trying to think of anything to do. 

“Come,” Mr. Morooka commanded, and Yuuri let out a hiss, sharp and vicious, making the alpha freeze. Yuuri knew it would only hold for a moment, and he hurried to turn to the beta footman, looking terrified by the door. 

“Go,” Yuuri ordered. “Go, and make sure Victor comes.”

The young beta stared at Yuuri with wide eyes, and then rushed passed them towards the door in the back leading down to the servants hall. Yuuri felt relief as he watched him go, even as it left him alone with a feral alpha. He looked back to Mr. Morooka, and knew it was going to come again, and the next time he hissed it would not have the same effect. It would be uncomfortable for the alpha, but it would not stop him nor be a command. 

“You are mine,” Mr. Morooka said sharply, and Yuuri shook his head, staring him down. “You have always been mine and then I saw in the papers that it said you were  _ his _ , and I-,” Mr. Morooka spat, interrupted by a growl rising in his chest. Yuuri swallowed, waiting. 

They stared at each other for a long moment, feeling like hours. Yuuri’s nose kept twitching under the scent, nausea rising in his throat, the only thing he could hear the roaring growling, almost paralyzing him with fear. He was so sensitive, and the feral scent and pheromones were so much he could hardly breathe. “Leave,” Yuuri said sharply. “You are not welcome here, especially not like this.”

“Yuuri,” Mr. Morooka said, seemingly trying to calm himself slightly, building momentum. Yuuri’s skin prickled. He should run, should try to get as far away from him as possible. It was too late however, Yuuri already knew that it was. “Come.”

A whimper left Yuuri’s lips as the command shot through him, shaking him to the core. His feet seemed to move on their own account, even as he fought it, pushed through as much as he could. A smirk formed on Mr. Morooka’s lips, and Yuuri continued to push against the command -- but to no use. Anger rose violently in Yuuri’s chest, and he decided that he should spit in the alpha’s face once he reached him.

Mr. Morooka was meeting him now, steps moving towards Yuuri as the distance between them narrowed. Yuuri did not want this, he wanted the alpha out of his home, he wanted to never ever see him again. He wanted Victor-

“Release!”

Victor’s voice boomed over the manor, followed by a deep growl, and Yuuri gasped as the command shattered, feeling as if reaching the surface after being underwater too long, gulping down air into his lungs. His feet stopped moving, and instead Yuuri recoiled back from the feral alpha, Mr. Morooka urging forward for him. Yuuri’s back hit something warm and solid, and a protective arm wrapped around his waist, Victor’s scent filling his nose. Yuuri felt a calm rush over him immediately, and even though he could feel Victor’s fury from the bond and in his scent, he knew it was not directed at him, he knew he was safe.

“Down,” Victor gritted between clenched teeth, and before Yuuri Mr. Morooka sunk to his knees, eyes wide as his body collapsed. Yuuri could feel as much as hear Victor’s growls, deep and vicious, terrifying for anyone to be on the receiving end of. Yuuri had not realised he had mated such a strong alpha, and felt a sense of pride at the fact that Victor could render others to fall on their knees, but was still always so kind and sweet. 

“Thank you love,” Yuuri breathed as he looked up at him, and Victor turned his attention from the alpha slowly, catching Yuuri’s eyes. A sense of calm seemed to come over Victor as they locked eyes, and some of the tension in his shoulders dropped as he looked at Yuuri, his other hand coming up to caress his cheek. 

“Are you alright Yuuri?” he asked, and Yuuri nodded slowly. He was still shaken up, adrenaline high in his veins and tasting sweet on his tongue, but he felt so much better now with Victor close. “How did he get in?”

“One of the younger footmen let him in, he did not know,” Yuuri said, and Victor growled again. “Sssh, we shall tend to it later. He meant no harm,” Yuuri hurried to continue, and Victor nodded, turning his gaze back to the alpha on the floor. 

“What did you think would happen by coming here?” Victor asked sharply, eyes like stone. “He is already mated, he is not yours.” 

“He is mine,” Mr. Morooka tried, eyes drifting to Yuuri as he did. His gaze made Yuuri shudder, and he pressed even more firmly into Victor’s chest. He was safe here, he was protected, and Victor was strong enough to protect them and their home. “He has always been mine.”

“He was never yours,” Victor spat, the grumble starting up in his chest again. Yuuri had told Victor of the threats of alpha commands Mr. Morooka had made, and for him to come here and issue one seemed to bring undidden anger from his mate. “He was forced into an arrangement with you, and he never wanted it, he never gave himself to you. He never wanted you.”

“It does not matter,” Mr. Morooka said, the scent of feral alpha increasing again. Yuuri could hardly stand it, pushing up to press his nose into Victor’s scent gland to take a deep breath. 

“You do not think it matters?” Victor asked, reaching for the cravat around his neck. Mr. Morooka’s eyes fell on it, and Yuuri pulled back to give him room to move.

“What are you doing?” Mr. Morooka gritted. Victor smirked, and then pulled the garment off, revealing the healed bond mark, much older than a few days. 

Mr. Morooka’s eyes went wide, and Yuuri smiled, unable to stop himself from the pride that always surged in his veins as he saw his mark on Victor’s neck.

“Wha-” the alpha said, and Yuuri turned to him calmly, looking down at his form on the floor. 

“I love Victor, I have for months. I gave my body to him long before I came here, while you and I were intended. I chose him. I find comfort in him. I trust him,” Yuuri explained, and Mr. Morooka gritted his teeth so hard it must hurt. “Victor is right, I was never yours.”

“Why you wh-” Mr. Morooka started, but Victor would not have it, arm around Yuuri tight as he spoke, commanding and clear.

“Quiet.”

Mr. Morooka’s mouth fell shut, and Victor growled again. Yuuri’s heart pounded, and he looked up at Victor, caressing his cheek. He wanted this to be over. He was overwhelmed and uncomfortable, and as Victor turned his attention to Yuuri, he seemed to feel it through the bond too. Luckily, Feltsman appeared to their side, along with the other alpha footmen. 

“We have sent Minami for the authorities in the village,” Feltsman said, looking down at the alpha on the floor. “They should be here shortly.” 

Luckily they were, and after Yuuri and Victor along with the servers left their testimonies, Mr. Morooka was taken away in the carriage the lawmen had brought. 

“He will be charged with commanding a mated omega with malicious intent, as well as trespassing,” the officer said with a nod towards them. “It will probably come down to a hefty fine.”

Luckily they left then, and the servers set to airing the manor out, as Yuuri rested against Victor’s chest, looking up at the alpha. He felt his hands tremble and his knees felt weak, and was so very happy for Victor’s strong arms lifting him from the floor, cradling Yuuri in his arms. 

“Bedroom or greenhouse?” he asked softly, and Yuuri glanced up, pressing his lips to his cheek. 

“Greenhouse.”

Victor smiled, and then walked on towards the glass door, Yuuri opening it to let them in. The door fell shut behind them, and Yuuri took a deep breath of the fresher air, only their scents lingering in here. Besides the occasional server, no one else had been allowed to enter this space, and in many ways it felt as secluded as their bedroom, even if they were surrounded by glass. The greenery was still lush however, and it created a warm and secluded feeling, and Yuuri adored the contrast of it, relaxing as Victor laid him down in the nest, removing his shoes carefully. 

“This is beautiful love, what a wonderful nest you’ve built for us,” he praised, and Yuuri saw him remove his tailcoat and waistcoat, and then heard him kick his shoes off before he crawled into the nest, Yuuri accepting him with open arms. “I have never been as scared in my life, as I was today,” Victor admitted, and Yuuri curled into him, wanting to be as close as possible, craving comfort. “I wonder if it was the papers or the letter that brought him.”

“I am so sorry I have brought so much trouble with me,” Yuuri said, and Victor cooed, a stark difference to how he had sounded an hour ago when he brought another alpha to his knees with one word. Yuuri tried very hard not to think about the fact that what had just transpired could have been a common occurrence in his life, had he wedded Mr. Morooka. “I am not sure if he ever received the letter. He did not speak of it. He mentioned the announcement in the papers though.”

“Please do not say you are sorry love, it was not you who acted in the wrong here. He should not have come,” Victor said, caressing up Yuuri’s side. “I do pity him though, I might have gone feral too from losing you.”    
“You will never lose me if I can help it,” Yuuri promised, and Victor sighed, pushing his leg in between Yuuri’s, Yuuris’ skirt hiking up with it. Yuuri pressed closer, pressing his wrists to Victor's still bared neck to scent him, reveling in the closeness. “You were so brave, Victor.”

Victor chuckled, lips caressing over Yuuri’s forehead. “I did very little, you were brave Yuuri. Even if it scared me half to death.”

“I did not mean to,” Yuuri said, hands starting to tug Victor’s shirt out of his pants. He was craving closer contact, to feel the warmth of his skin under his hands, to be closer. Victor smiled, moving so to help Yuuri pull the shirt free, his hands finding Victor’s abdomen as soon as he was able. 

“I love your hands on my skin,” Victor breathed, hands moving down to start pulling Yuuri’s dress up, baring his legs as he did. “You smell divine love, I fear I will go mad when you are in full heat.”

“I hope you do,” Yuuri answered, pressing his lips to Victor’s. The preheat was making him crave Victor close, and arousal was already glowing embers in his gut, making him crave Victor’s hands on him, in him. “I hope you are driven mad with lust and that you cannot take your eyes off me.”

“Oh darling I already cannot,” Victor said against his lips, and Yuuri kissed him then, deep and desperate, chasing. Yuuri wanted to be Victor’s only, always. He wanted to make sure it was Victor’s scent that clung to him, wanted to make sure any of the scent from the other alpha was washed away. 

“Victor,” Yuuri moaned, and then pushed, so the alpha rolled onto his back, Yuuri straddling his thighs. Victor looked delicious underneath him, and Yuuri rose slowly, his dress bundled up around his hips. Yuuri reached for it, meeting Victor’s dark gaze. “Take this off me.”

“Yes,” Victor agreed and pushed up to sit, kissing Yuuri again as he grabbed the fabric, caressing it up, up until their lips had to part so to pull the garment over Yuuri’s head. Yuuri sighed in relief. The dress had felt so tight, restricting, and without it he felt free. Victor’s eyes roamed over his body, hands caressing over exposed skin, and smiled. “How gorgeous you are, my love, my mate.”

Yuuri was so very exposed like this, his hardening cock on display, his hole growing wetter and wetter, soaking into Victor’s trousers. Victor’s arousal was heavy in his scent, and Yuuri adored it, loved knowing Victor responded in such a way to him. 

“Can I remove your shirt as well?” Yuuri asked, feeling a blush spread from his cheeks down to his chest. Victor kissed him again as he nodded, and Yuuri pulled it over Victor’s head, unable to stop himself from bringing it to his nose. “I adore your scent,” he said, taking long pulls of it into his nose. Victor watched, his hands on Yuuri’s hips as he urged on the small rolling motions Yuuri had started some time after being seated in the alpha’s lap. He had not even noticed it. “Can I wear it?” 

“If you wish,” Victor agreed, and Yuuri smiled, pulling the shirt over his own head. It was large on him, just loose enough to still feel freeing. Victor smiled as he saw it, rutting up into Yuuri as he did. “Darling you look perfect.”

“I want you inside me,” Yuuri said with a sigh, feeling how Victor’s hard length was pressing up against him from here he was seated in Victor’s lap. “Please.”

“Anything you want love,” Victor agreed, and Yuuri kissed him deeply again, before shuffling back. They both worked Victor’s pants off, the garment landing somewhere on the floor, before Yuuri crawled back into his lap. He kissed Victor greedily, until the alpha fell back into the nest on the daybed, moaning into Yuuri’s mouth. 

“Can I take you like this?” Yuuri asked, breathless and wanton. He could feel the heat so close now, the preheat moving much faster than expected. Perhaps Victor filling him would start it, the pleasure sending him over the edge. 

“Oh Yuuri I would adore that,” Victor breathed, one hand on Yuuri’s neck as the other traveled down to his hole, pressing a finger in. “Oh Yuuri, how wet you are.”   
“Yes,” Yuuri said, pushing his face into Victor’s neck, taking deep breaths of his scent as he focused on Victor’s finger moving in and out of him, the contact heavenly. “I cannot help it, I lust so for you.”

“I feel it too love,” Victor said, moving his finger in and out of Yuuri slowly, making Yuuri gasp into his neck. “I can hardly think of anything but you, even as I am away to do business.”

“Yes, think only of me,” Yuuri gasped, moaning as Victor pushed a second finger into his hole. “I want to be on your mind always, for you are always on mine.”

“You are Yuuri, always in my heart and always on my mind,” Victor promised, and curled his finger, Yuuri trembling, fingers clutching the sheets on either side of Victor where he was holding himself upright. “So perfect for me, taking my fingers so well. I cannot wait to see you above me, filled by my cock.”

“Oh, oh,” Yuuri breathed, mouthing at Victor's skin, leaving marks across his neck and shoulder. “I want it so badly.”   
“Soon love, soon,” Victor breathed, and then pushed a third finger into Yuuri’s wet hole, making Yuuri’s toes curl in satisfaction. The need to be filled was burning in his veins now, and Yuuri longed desperately for the girth of Victor’s cock, to feel it fit into him so wonderfully. “So good for me, so perfect.”   
“Ah, ah,” Yuuri panted, and Victor turned his head to kiss him, wet and deep as his fingers continued to move in and out of Yuuri’s body, preparing him. “I need- I need mmmh.”

“Yes love take it,” Victor breathed. “Take what you need. I am at your disposal.” 

Yuuri whimpered, but pushed away from Victor’s chest, straddling his hips properly once more. Victor’s hand fell from his hole, and he moved them to his cock, slicking it up. Yuuri watched, biting his lip. 

“Hold that for me?” Yuuri asked, and Victor looked up to meet his gaze as Yuuri arranged himself over Victor’s length. He placed both of his hands on Victor’s chest, and sighed as he felt Victor’s cock press to his hole. He felt flushed, but not desperately hot, so the heat had not hit him fully yet. Soon it would, Yuuri could feel it. He still felt the need to be filled though, as if an itch under his skin, and he sank down to quell it, Victor’s cock pressing into his hole.

“Haa,” Victor moaned, his hand moving from his erection to Yuuri’s hips to grip tight as Yuuri lowered himself. It felt wonderful, and once Yuuri was fully seated he stayed there for a moment only to enjoy it, the way Victor stretched his body with his girth, the way he panted under Yuuri’s hands on his chest. “Yuuri, love, mmh.”

“Do you like it?” Yuuri asked, opening his eyes to look down at Victor, breath catching at the sight of his mate, flushed, eyes dark, hair swept from his forehead. “Do you like to be inside me, my alpha?”

“So much Yuuri, I can hardly find words for how much I adore this tight hole of yours,” Victor breathed. “You take me so well it makes me want to stay in bed with you for all the hours of the day.”

“Mmmh,” Yuuri hummed, rising slowly, watching as Victor’s mouth fell open from the movement, rocking down. “I feel we should. We should stay in bed and you should fill me over and over until I can take it no longer.” 

“That sounds like mmh- Yuuri aah- that sounds like a dream,” Victor moaned under him, and Yuuri smiled, bouncing a little faster. “So good.”

“You are a dream,” Yuuri said, taking Victor’s hands from his hips to place to the side of Victor’s head, fingers lacing together as Yuuri shifted his angle. Like this he could rock so far forward that Victor’s cock almost slipped out, and then sit back down fully, taking his entire length. “Oh yeees.”

Victor moaned, deep and possessive, and Yuuri continued like that, fucking himself onto Victor’s length as he pinned him under him on the daybed. Victor looked absolutely beautiful here, and Yuuri loved the way it felt when they were together, chasing pleasure for the other, receiving it for themselves. 

“Yuuri, Yuuri,” Victor gasped, and Yuuri whined, moving faster as pleasure built. He could feel Victor’s too, the warm and needy feeling of more rushing through the bond. Yuuri gave it to him, adoring the way he could feel both of their pleasure like this, making it all so much more. 

“I want you to knot me,” Yuuri gasped as soon as he felt it swell at the base of Victor’s cock, feeling as if he was holding onto the last threads of his need. He wondered if the heat would wash over him as soon as Victor came, or if they would be given time to rest. Regardless, Yuuri had no plans of moving from the daybed anytime soon. “Please alpha.”

“Yes,” Victor agreed, and then he pushed up, Yuuri gasping as he grabbed onto Victor’s hands tighter. 

“Ah, ah,” Yuuri moaned with each thrust they created together, and then Victor’s knot pushed inside, locking them together. Victor came, Yuuri felt it as the alpha pulsated inside him, filling him with his spend. Yuuri came too, back arching as his toes curled and eyes fell shut, waves of pleasure washing over him. Yuuri trembled, and then collapsed, Victor’s strong arms catching him as he did, breathless and sated. Victor rolled them to the side, even as they were panting, and kissed Yuuri so tenderly Yuuri’s heart felt like it was about to overflow from love. 

“How I adore you,” Victor breathed against his lips, and Yuuri sighed, pressing his own to Victor’s in a soft chaste kiss. 

“I think it will start soon,” Yuuri said as he opened his eyes, meeting gorgeous blue. “Rest with me until then?”

“Of course darling,” Victor agreed, pulling Yuuri closer to rest against his shoulder. “I will take care of you.” 

Yuuri smiled, feeling warm and loved and cherished. Safe. Victor would take care of him, and he would take care of Victor, and that was more than Yuuri had ever thought that he would have. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: Yuuri's letter to his family, and their reaction to it.  
> Want to read it now? Check out this [twitter post](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20)
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	4. The Katsukis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Mother and Father
> 
> I will assume that finding this letter in my empty chambers will shock you, and for that I am sorry. I am sorry for a great many things, and I hope that you will somehow find it in your hearts to forgive me at some point, even if I understand if you do not. I fear there is much I have to say, so this letter might become lengthy. I hope you will bear with me as I try to explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the final chapter of the Bloom series. I hope you enjoy it.

_ Dear Mother and Father _

_ I will assume that finding this letter in my empty chambers will shock you, and for that I am sorry. I am sorry for a great many things, and I hope that you will somehow find it in your hearts to forgive me at some point, even if I understand if you do not. I fear there is much I have to say, so this letter might become lengthy. I hope you will bear with me as I try to explain. _

_ I have decided to leave home, for I cannot stand the mere idea of being wedded to Mr. Morooka come morning. In a way, it is not the ceremony I dread, for even though all the promises I would make to him would be lies, I am sure I would have been able to push through them. No, what I could not bring myself to was to reconcile with the reality of being his mate. I have tried, I truly have, but I cannot try any longer.  _

_ I know I have voiced this before, but Mr. Morooka has never shown me any kindness or love, unlike the love and adoration you have always had in your marriage. He has rather been unkind and harsh, more so recently as the wedding has approached, even though I am sure you have hoped that it would get better. Last night during dinner he made it clear to me that he had no qualms about using commands on me if I do not behave as he would like, and I have never felt as frightened as in that moment. I feared for a life filled with cold, with capture, with fear. I hope you can find it in yourselves to understand that I would rather not live, than live in such a state.  _

_ I can however not blame this elopement solely on Mr. Morooka, no matter how horrid of an alpha he is. I too have been at fault in the eyes of society, and I have hid it from all of you in fear of losing what I hold most dear.  _

_ I have fallen in love. It happened months ago at a ball at the Giacometti estate, and it has blossomed in my chest ever since. I know you are familiar with Earl Nikiforov who visited the Giacometti’s this summer, and it is him I have given my heart to. We have met in secret ever since that night, more frequently as the summer progressed, and yes, all those walks I took of the grounds were really to meet him. I am sure you will think me foolish, to give my heart to someone in such a way, but I could not stop myself… or perhaps that is a lie. I could have stopped going, but the joy and love he gave me was unyielding, safe and unconditional. He did not pressure me in any way. He simply gave me his heart and himself, and mine followed so easily after that.  _

_ I am sure you will think me stupid to have run away to someone without any promises, for many omegas have surely done so with their hearts in their hands, only to be thrown aside. I am aware of our differences in stature, but I trust his heart and his mind, just as I did as I gave him my bond mark. I hope he will accept me. I love him, deeply, truly, consumingly. I think of him constantly, and I cannot imagine living my life with anyone else. I am sorry that this has brought you such sorrow that I am sure it will, and I am sorry that my actions will shame you.  _

_ I am sorry I do not come to wake you to say farewell. I fear you will try to talk me out of my decision if I do. Know that if you had, I would only have continued out of guilt, not because I would have wanted to, and I would have resented myself and perhaps you too, for not having left when I had the chance. I truly tried, but I could not bear it any longer.  _

_ Your son _

_ Yuuri Katsuki _

_ _______________________ _

_ To Lord Yuuri Nikiforov _

_ We were glad to hear from you again, for even if your first letter left for us left some clarity to why you left, we worried what transpired after you did. The announcement in the paper came on the same day as your second letter, and we were much relieved to see that your hopes of being accepted at your destination were met. Congratulations on your marriage. We both would have loved to have been there to celebrate it, but we understand that time was of the essence.  _

_ It has taken us some time to answer this, and by the time pen was finally brought to paper, it has also been known to us that Mr. Morooka came to visit you and was arrested doing so. Before this event, the Morooka family was terribly angry, and proclaimed we owed them well over the amount we originally borrowed and had then paid back, for the trouble this had caused them. However, after the announcement of your wedding with Earl Nikiforov as well as earning your own title, along with their son’s public display of indecency, it seems they have decided to retract their claims. We feel very humbled by the offer you and your husband has made, and while it was needed on the day we received your letter, it is not anymore.  _

_ As you can understand this has been a confusing and trying time for us, and many sleepless nights have been spent wondering over how we could have been so blind to your unhappiness. From the bottom of our hearts Yuuri, please forgive us.  _

_ As to the offer to come visit, we would be very happy to do so, if you would have us. Mari left two days ago and is to be gone a fortnight, but perhaps once she returns, we can come and stay for a few days -- if you will have us? _

_ We hope to hear from you soon. _

_ Your Parents _

_ Mr and Mrs Katsuki _

_________________________________

Yuuri’s heart was aching in his chest, and he was not sure yet if it was a good or bad one. He stood with Victor by his side in the grand hall of their home, eyes on the front door, incredibly grateful for his husband’s arm in his. The first layer of snow had fallen during the night, dusting over the grounds and the manor, and Yuuri had spent a considerable amount of time laying on the nest in the greenhouse, looking up at the delicate white veil covering the ceiling. He was nervous, anxious in a way he had not been since just after he stepped into the manor he now called his home, heart in hand, hoping Victor would accept him. 

Today, Yuuri’s parents were coming to visit them. Yuuri fidgeted, eyes glued to the door as they waited. Victor had insisted on them receiving a proper welcome, which meant the footmen and maids were all lined up, Feltsman by the door waiting, Yuuri on Victor's arm in the center of it all. 

“I wish I could ease your worries,” Victor mumbled and Yuuri sighed, looking up into his blue eyes. Victor’s expression was open and fond, even if worry was laced into it too, and Yuuri loved him so deeply. How much this man put up with for Yuuri, it was almost unimaginable. “I am sure it will be alright.”

“I hope so,” Yuuri said, not daring to make declarations of certainties. They had held correspondence ever since Yuuri came out of his heat and received their response to his second letter, but he still felt guilty for leaving them in such a situation as he had. 

“I love you, you will alway have me,” Victor said, and Yuuri was sure it was the fifth time he said it just since they left bed this morning. “I know it does not affect wanting to be on good terms with them but… I need you to know that.”

“Thank you Victor,” Yuuri said, holding back from going up on his toes to press their lips together. “I simply wish for us all to get along.”

“And we shall,” Victor said determinately. “I can only hope they will not be too cross with me.”

“You?” Yuuri asked in disbelief, tuning to Victor with wide eyes. “Why on earth would they be cross with you?” 

“I courted, layed and mated with their omega son without permission,” Victor said with a light chuckle, but Yuuri could feel the nerves seeping through the bond. He had been too preoccupied with his own emotions to notice. Guilt rose in his chest, and he threw proprietary to the wind, letting his hand slide from Victor's arm so he could pull him into an embrace instead. 

“I adore you, for everything you are and everything you have done and continue to do for me. No matter their opinions, they will not change mine,” Yuuri said against his ear, and Victor let out a slow sigh, the hand having come to rest against Yuuri’s back to press him closer.

“Thank you,” Victor breathed, and Yuuri held him tighter for just a moment, before Feltsman cleared his throat. 

“They have arrived sirs,” he called, and Victor cleared his throat, Yuuri pulling back to stand by his side again. 

“Alright,” Victor said, looking over the room. “Look sharp everyone.”

“Yes sir,” the servers answered, and then Feltsman opened the door, a footman following him out. Victor started walking towards the door too, and Yuuri followed, heart beating hard in his chest. The sky was cloudy, and the dark carriage Yuuri knew so well stood out against the white of the snow and grey of the sky, and so did the persons stepping out of it. Yuuri’s father was first, followed by Mari, and then his mother, hand extended by Yuuri’s father to assist her down. Yuuri had no idea what to say. It felt like two worlds he had been living in at different times were colliding, the one of a child and son, and the one of an adult, a mate and lord, crashing together. 

“Good day Mr. and Mrs. Katsuki, Ms. Katsuki,” Victor greeted, smooth and practised, and Yuuri was endlessly thankful for his manners and easy charms. “How happy we are to see you here.”

“The pleasure is ours, we were very happy to receive the invitation, even if it took us a while to meet it,” Yuuri’s father said, a warm but nervous smile on his face. 

“No worries, we know it was… sudden,” Victor said, and Yuuri could feel the nerves rise in him again. 

“Welcome to our home, Mama, Papa, Mari,” Yuuri said, heart racing as he turned his attention from his mate towards his family, trying for a smile. “Thank you for coming.” 

“Of course Yuuri,” his mother said, eyes warm. “We have missed you.”

Yuuri sucked in a shaky breath, the grip he held on Victor's arm tightening as his throat closed up. He could feel tears burn in his eyes, but he did not let them fall. Instead he smiled since words seemed too hard to form, and Victor, wonderful lovely Victor, invited them all to go inside to warm from the cold. 

  
  


The Katsuki family was introduced to the household with wide eyed gazes, all of the servers treating them respectfully by greeting them properly with curtsies and bows. Yuuri was endlessly grateful for having been welcomed into a home where the servers had been treated so kindly for so long, and were therefore so sweet and loyal. The Katsukis were then shown into the south sitting room, the more formal one, for even if they were family, Yuuri and Victor had decided they should at least start there. The Katsukis were to stay several days after all, and they would have time to progress to more intimate settings if it felt appropriate. Yuuri was still not sure where they stood. 

“This is a lovely manor Lord Nikiforov,” Yuuri’s mother said as they settled, the servers serving tea almost immediately. “Has it been in your family long?”

“Yes, my great-grandfather bought it at the end of his life, he thought my grandfather would appreciate something more modern,” Victor laughed, earning smiles from the rest of the family. “I do not think we would see it as such today, but it is a wonderful place. I grew up here and I am very fond of it.”

“So your parents lived here too, when your father was the Earl?” Mari asked, and Victor nodded. Yuuri could feel his family's eyes drifting to him repeatedly, but he could not bring himself to look back at them, unsure what he would find. It was one thing to converse through letters, something else entirely face to face, where every emotion was so visible, smellable. 

“They did yes, we moved around a bit, spent our summers more north, but I had not spent much time down south until I came this summer to visit Mr. Giacometti,” Victor said easily, sipping his cup. Yuuri had not even raised his, worried he would tremble and spil.

“I hope you enjoyed our part of the country then,” Toshyia said, and Victor agreed that he did, something deeply warm and fond racing through the bond. Yuuri was reminded of warm summer days, of a flower field, of desperate longing and deep devotion, and could not help but smile. 

“You still have your mother?” Hiroko asked, having settled back into the couch slightly, relaxing. Yuuri glanced at her, but then looked away again. Why was this so hard? He had spent countless hours with all of them, shared so much as he grew up with them, and now he could not find a single word that felt right. He was so grateful for Victor, the epitome of charm and good manners. 

“Yes, she was planning on coming home right after the wedding but decided to stay in town a little while longer since we were indisposed for a few days,” Victor said with a charming smile. Yuuri’s cheeks heated up, and he distinctly looked away, deciding that picking up the tea cup might be a good idea after all, to hide his embarrassment from his husband having just told his parents that they had shared a heat or rut together recently. “Apparently she has a beau in London that she has trouble separating from,” Victor continued easily. Victor’s mother had sent several letters since they had become wedded, some to Yuuri personally. She seemed like a lovely omega, having the time of her life in London. Yuuri smiled as he looked down at Makkachin who was resting down by his feet, reaching down to card his fingers through her curls. 

“How lovely for her to be able to find someone again, how long has it been since your father passed?” Hiroko asked, and Victor smiled as he nodded in agreement. Yuuri and Victor had spoken extensively about this, how Victor very much wished happiness for his mother, and that he hoped that she would find love even as she was a widow. 

“Five years,” Victor declared. “Their mating was an arranged one and while they found good company in each other, I do not think- “ Victor fell quiet, the room having fallen completely still. The silence felt heavy, and Yuuri kept his eyes down on the dog, heart trembling. 

“Yuuri.”

His mother’s voice was calm but sounded so small, and Yuuri’s breath felt forced. He pulled himself away from the comfort of petting Makka, trying to calm his racing heart as he looked up to meet her gaze.

“It is alright Mama,” he said slowly, breath feeling caught in his chest. He felt Victor’s hand around his wrist, and then the other took the cup, placing it on the table before he laced their fingers together. Oh, it seemed he had started trembling after all. 

“I cannot see how it can be alright, Yuuri,” she said and she looked so sad, so incredibly pained it broke Yuuri’s heart. “I cannot see how it is alright that we let you hurt like this.”

“You did not know-” Yuuri tried, but he could see both of his parents shaking their heads violently, Mari looking down into her lap, her grip on the cup clutching. 

“In a way we did. Even if we had never spoken about it extensively, all three of us knew to some degree that this was not what you wanted, you even expressed it at times. I feel so ashamed for it Yuuri, for failing you so,” Toshiya said, and Yuuri felt as though his heart was going to shatter. It was not their fault, not entirely. They were not bad people. 

“You had so little choice,” he started, so incredibly glad for Victor’s hand in his own. “Had you not agreed then Mari and I would not have had the education we have, we would not have had the lifestyle and the opportunities we have been privileged with. I do not envy your decision, it cannot have been an easy one. If anything I should apologize for bringing you close to losing it all again,” Yuuri said, voice trembling as tears gathered in his eyes. 

“Yuuri darling,” Victor breathed next to him, and Yuuri turned his gaze from his family to look upon his mate instead, chest in agony. Victor looked pained as well, and Yuuri tried to smile so he would not look so hurt. Victor brought his hand up to his mouth to kiss it, knuckles, and palm and scent gland. Yuuri felt slightly more settled after he did, and he turned back to his family slowly, breaths still heavy and pained. 

“I did not mean to- I should have told you sooner, before… I was just so scared and I love Victor, I love him so much and there was this ache in me to go,” Yuuri tried to explain, and his mother nodded, eyes wet from unshed tears. 

“It is alright Yuuri,” Mari said slowly, and when Yuuri looked over she had her hand reached out towards him. He took it slowly, and then let out a sharp sob as their hands connected. “We do not fault you. We never have.” 

Yuuri’s tears welled over then, and for a long moment he simply wept, his sister’s hand in his, feeling so incredibly fortunate to have so much love in his life. 

___________________________________

Yuuri and his mother settled into the east sitting room after dinner, the alphas staying back in the dining room as was customary. Yuuri felt bad for leaving Victor, but his mate had assured him that it was alright. Yuuri had reluctantly left them, bidding his mother to coffee and brandy as they sat down on the couches next to the warming fire. Neither of them spoke for a long moment, but then Hiroko cleared her throat, looking at Yuuri with a fond smile.

“I must say that while we understood your decision to come here in terms of how Mr. Morooka had treated you, I worried about what kind of alpha Lord Nikiforov was, if he was treating you kindly,” she said, and Yuuri flushed, taking a sip of his brandy before he answered. His heart warmed from simply thinking about his mate, and a smile curled on his lips as well.

“He is beyond what I had ever expected,” Yuuri answered truthfully, heart so incredibly full. 

“Yes, he seems very attentive. He loves you very much, I can hardly remember seeing someone so smitten,” Hiroko laughed heartily. 

“Mama!” Yuuri exclaimed, flushing even brighter. They had been trying to hold back their physical advances to a more proper amount, but clearly they had been failing. Yuuri could not help but wonder if they would be scandalized if they knew how much they clung to each other when they did not have visitors. Hiroko laughed again, but then her expression turned soft, heartbreakingly tender. 

“I can understand it even more now, why you had to go,” she started, and Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat. “Knowing love and then walking away from it is a feat I hardly think anyone is capable of, especially one so warm.”

“Mama,” Yuuri said again, voice breaking around the overflowing love climbing up his throat.

“I am so glad Yuuri, so incredibly glad, that you have found someone who treasures you so,” she continued, and Yuuri let out a shaky breath then, unable to form any words to express how incredibly thankful he was. 

___________________________

Victor was warm and lovely by his side, curled into the nest in their bedroom. The day and evening had gone beyond Yuuri’s wildest imagination, and he still felt overwhelmed and dizzy with it, thankful for the escape of Victor’s arms. They had forgone clothes, but as of now there was no heat between them, only comfort and closeness. 

“Did they roast you terribly?” Yuuri asked as he let his fingers dance over Victor’s chest and stomach, creating mindless patterns. 

“I got my share,” Victor chuckled, fingers carding through Yuuri’s hair. “But it was never vicious.”

“I am sorry,” Yuuri said, tilting his head up so he could look at his husband’s expression. Victor turned to look back, smiling so lovingly. 

“Do not worry yourself with it darling,” he said, leaning down to press their lips together in a soft kiss. They both smiled as they pulled back. “It was clear they did it with your best interest at heart. I did not mind. I too am very adamant about you being taken care of and happy.”   
“I do not deserve you,” Yuuri said with a sigh, and Victor shook his head, tipping Yuuri’s head up to meet his eyes. 

“No love, it is I who do not deserve you,” Victor breathed, and then he kissed him again, and Yuuri decided that this was an argument he did not need to win tonight.

  
  



End file.
